Hearts love, Hearts Ache & Hearts Break
by Thorn Lyon
Summary: Fuffy. Buffy/Faith 50 quick one shots based on 50 random words a friend asked me to write. rated m for saftey. My first fanfic and i can't actually think of anything else to put for the summary.


Strawberry - Faith could taste the flavour of strawberry as Buffy let her lips open for Faiths exploring tongue.

Kinky – "Next time B we have to try something that's even more, kinky, "Faith panted.

Handcuffs – Buffy's wrists strained against the handcuffs as she felt Faith's tongue lick up the wetness that had spilled from her.

Shopping – The shopping trip seemed worth it now as Faith purchased a surprise she was fairly sure Buffy would enjoy.

Research – Knocking the research books off the table Buffy pushed Faith down on it holding her there with her hips.

Winter – It was in winter that it started, they gave into their burning lust.

Fragrant – The fragrant scent of Buffy lingered on her sheets as faith curled up in them alone again.

Music – The music of the bronze filled Buffy's ears as she danced body pressed tight to Faith's.

Faster – "Faster, faster," Buffy panted as her sweat slicked hair stuck to her face.

Time – Time always seemed to pass slower than normal when they lay together soft skin pressing against soft skin.

Never – Faith had never known love like this till Buffy wrapped her arms round and held her close.

Holiday – As the Christmas holiday spirit settled in Buffy planned a very special gift for Faith.

Entertainment – The entertainment show on the TV had long been forgotten as faith and Buffy's limbs lay tangled together.

Lost – No, this couldn't happen how could she have lost her; to them?

England – England, neither girl has visited there but it seemed the perfect place for them to escape to.

Thorn – Faith sucked away the blood that had bloomed on Buffy's finger where a thorn from the roses she'd just bought had pricked her.

Scream – A scream tore from Faith's throat and her back arched as Buffy's fingers slid deeper inside her.

Idea – The idea had been bad to begin with, and now this had happened; they were squished together in a tiny cupboard hiding.

Run – Buffy knew she couldn't run from this anymore, she loved Faith nothing could change that.

Job – Slaying no longer felt like a job not with the other woman by her side.

Red – Tear's dripped down Buffy's cheeks as she stared at the red left on her hands; another person she loved had left her in pain.

Blue – Faith's fingertips slid beneath Buffy's blue shirt and slowly dragged it up and over the blondes head.

Black – Faith's lacy black underwear enhanced the pale creaminess of her skin and Buffy could hardly wait to run her fingers and mouth over it.

Camera – They barely noticed as the camera flash as their lips touched gently.

Please – Please, this couldn't be happening, she couldn't have left her; could she?

Book – All thoughts of finding some ancient book or other flew from Buffy's head as Faith closed her mouth on hers and tugged at her lip with her teeth.

Wind – As the wind blew harder and colder Faith wrapped her arms around Buffy tighter.

Cemetery – The nights at the cemetery seemed so empty and cold now she was without her love; Faith.

Socks – Padding round the kitchen in just her socks and underwear Buffy looked up and smiled as faith entered holding a sheet to cover her naked body.

Pants – Buffy couldn't help thinking how hot Faith looked in those leather pants but then again she also looked hot out of them.

Shirt – Faith's shirt stuck to her body as the rain continued to fall on the couple who were far to interested in each other to care.

Jump – This was a jump, no more than a jump a leap into something new but with faith beside her Buffy knew they could do this.

Fire – Faith's skin felt like it was on fire as Buffy's tongue lingered on her nipples and closing her mouth over one began to suck and nibble.

Eye – Buffy couldn't help but keep an eye on faith as she moved to the dance floor a sense of protectiveness for her lover washed over her.

Boots – Faith's boots and clothes as well as Buffy's were scattered across the floor and they remained there till the morning.

Vase – faith picked up the broken pieces of the vase they'd knocked over last night in their hurry to rid each other of clothing.

Stone – As Buffy walked away from her Faith felt her heart turn cold, turn to stone.

Broken – Her heart had been broken so many times but this woman had managed to glue it back together.

Clock – Even as she looked again at the clock Faith knew she wouldn't come, she never would.

Wall – Buffy's back hit the wall hard as Faith pinned her there with her body whilst continuing to rub Buffy's clit with her fingers.

Light – Warm light bathed the two naked females as they enjoyed each others touch.

Love – "I love you" Buffy whispered the words trying not to choke on her tears.

Attention – Attention was something Faith had always craved and now she had it from the woman she loved; Buffy.

Air – The air inside the crypt was cold and stale and Buffy shivered and clung tighter to Faith as they stayed hidden in the shadows.

Earth – The smell of the damp earth of the graveyard clung to Buffy's clothing though faith found she didn't mind as she nuzzled her neck leaving soft kisses.

Star – The mark of a star had been etched across Faith's skin before Buffy could rescue her from the demon attack.

Dark – This wasn't a dark passion, or simply desire, as they kissed they knew that what they felt was real.

Phone – Buffy picked up the phone then put it down again, she couldn't call her, not yet.

Moon – The light from the moon filtered through the window and across the two lovers naked sleeping forms.

End - This could not be the end for Faith and Buffy

Reviews are nice and you can flame me all you want. But please don't completely massacre me first fanfic –holds hands up-


End file.
